


The First Night of Hanukkah

by icoulddothisallday, TetrodotoxinB



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Art, Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish!Danny, M/M, also danny's bubbe is probably ancient, but they are small and things are pretty good, everything is adorable and nothing hurts, of not bringing up steve's parental issues, there are Doris feels within because we are literally incapable, well wait that's a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icoulddothisallday/pseuds/icoulddothisallday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: A Hanukkah art and drabble for the first night of Hanukkah! Chag sameach!





	The First Night of Hanukkah

**Author's Note:**

> Art by icoulddothisallday. Story by tetrodotoxinb.
> 
> Icoulddothisallday made me art for Hanukkah. I wrote her a story in return.

Danny can see the tension seep out of Steve’s shoulders the moment they step out the door.

“They can be a lot,” Danny concedes, trying to ease Steve’s obvious discomfort.

Steve shakes his head, his smile both happy and rueful. “They’re amazing. I can’t remember the last time…”

Danny gently bumps against Steve’s side when they start walking. He know it’s not easy for Steve to admit feeling out of his depth; it’s even harder for him to talk about what he lost when Doris “died.” So going from celebrating the holidays in chow lines overseas to being crammed into the Williams’ family home with twenty people, all of them hugging and touching and kissing cheeks like Steve has always been there, it has to be overwhelming. Danny can see where Steve’s smiles fade into grief with just the right word or touch — all the love he never got.

They make a circuit around the neighborhood. Danny has grown far too accustomed to the Hawaiian heat and the snow isn’t doing his knee any favors. But Steve seems at ease on the mostly empty sidewalk, so Danny toughs it out quietly.

It isn’t long before they’re back in front of Danny’s folks’ house. Danny can practically watch Steve reactivate his emotional defenses, and he reaches out, rubbing his hands up and down Steve’s upper arms, like Steve’s the one that’s cold and not Danny.

“We can take our time, babe,” he offers.

Steve smiles and shakes his head. “Your bubbe would never forgive me if I missed the candle lighting. Besides, who wants to eat soggy, cold latkes, right?”

Danny smiles. “You were listening.”

“I always listen,” Steve protests with as much indignation as he can fake.

“Right. Which is why, when you forgot the word, you called dreidel ‘Jewish poker with tops’.”

Steve grins like a lunatic, but Danny can see him flush just a little in the growing gloom. He knows the embarrassment stung a little, especially with the first family he’s really had in nearly two decades.

Danny sighs. They really do have to go back inside soon for the candle lighting, but they can also take another moment just to themselves.

“I know it’s just gonna take time to get used to, but believe me they adore you. I’ve seen what happens to the boys that my sisters brought home that did not measure up. It did not go well. And those were ‘good Jewish boys.’ So trust me, you’re already adopted. Doesn’t matter that you’re not Jewish, or we’re gay, or whatever. You’re a done deal.”

Steve smiles and pushes Danny backwards until his heel knocks against the bottom step of the porch. He steps up and Steve looks quite pleased with himself as he twines his arms around Danny’s waist.

“Was this all a ploy to get me out here where you can have your way with me? Steven McGarrett, I am appalled. What would my bubbe-”

Normally, Danny prefers to always win any competition — and conversation with Steve is always a competition — but this time he finds that he doesn’t mind getting cut off mid-sentence. Steve’s lips are warm, if not a bit rough from the cold and inevitable chapping, and Danny can’t help but melt into the kiss.

He’s never been one for sappy, romantic shit, that was always Rachel, and it’s sure as hell never been Steve. But kissing on the steps of his childhood home on the first night of Hanukkah with snow falling all around them — yeah, this is one of those Hallmark moments. Even Danny has to admit it.

And honestly? Maybe sappy romantic shit isn’t so bad after all. Like Steve, it’s growing on him.


End file.
